Attack of the Killer Fluff Piece aka Movember Fic-let
by Gretchen Amy
Summary: Thank you to my awesome BETA readers! This was supposed to be a slightly longer piece expanding my Drabble No 1 and some nice naughty fluff of Han having a beard and Leia really liking it!
1. Chapter1

Hi All! This was supposed to be a slightly longer piece expanding my Drabble No 1 and some nice naughty fluff of Han having a beard and Leia really liking it and ...Well then it took on this whole other life and is turning into a rambling multi chapter angst filled smutty exploration of my head canon! Let's level set some parameters: time frames - between ANH and ESB, roughly 2.5 years after the Battle of Yavin, before Hoth and Ord Mantell. Location-previously undisclosed Rebel outpost. My head canon it has been greatly influenced by 25 years of reading EU profic, AU fic and my own crazy theories! One big assumption that I am making here is that Han and Leia's relationship was well established before the events in the film. Leia was too f'ing pissed at him for leaving, Han was way too anxious to get away from her and the Alliance after the bounty hunter shows up, sexual tension was off the charts, and that was by no stretch of the imagination a first kiss.

Rating - M for sexual situations, language, references to self harm.

Welcome to the GretchenAmy-verse. Please leave comments. I love feedback!

It wasn't spying she told herself, hiding behind a giant fern, watching his practiced strokes thru the warm clean water. Where had Han learned to swim? The Academy?

"Damn, he is getting out", she muttered emerging from the foliage as he broke from the gentle surf.

Picking up shirt, Bloodstripes, and holster, stopping cold when he saw her.

"Princess?"

Feeling her internal temperature soar as her eyes flicked from shaggy wet mane to crinkled hazel eyes, wide smile, the unusual days of stubble on his cheeks, chest gleaming with moisture, dusted with hair, paps like copper Sulussant coins, abdominal muscles flat and lean, sculpted by years on the run, navel exposed, black undershorts clinging to his thighs and waist, dragged down by the water dripping from them, the ridges running along his hips, downwards, shaped like a 'V' ... what had that older girl at University called that, the one Winter called 'brazen and fast', so vulgar that she blushed to recall it ...

"Sweetheart, you miss me?"

"When did you get back? Have you checked in? You, you have a beard?" Her eyes flying back up to his face knowing she had been caught looking like she 'wanted to jump his bones', another naughty witticism learned in the Ladies' common room.

"Whoa!" Han Solo held his hands up in mock surrender while moving closer.

"You're all wet ... ", she murmurs in flustered obviousness, back walking away from him and all his bare skin.

"You're gonna be all wet too ..." his one hand gesturing to her clad in an Alliance issue bathing suit. Nothing as revealing as the swimwear he had seen on other female beings on his travels across the Galaxy, but somethin' about the tan and green camo tank against her pale skin and how it made her slim waist, short shapely legs, long bare neck, and full perfect bre...

Giving his head a little shake "Been back an hour. Checkin' in tomorrow, official debriefing with Dodonna at 0800. I was feelin' kinda scruffy and wanted to take a dip before ..."

Running his hand down his left cheek and along his jaw, "You like the beard?"

They were inches apart now, compulsively she reached up to mimic his own hand. The short trim beard was bristled, yet soft under her fingers. Darker then his sandy brown locks, closer to the wiry fuzz on his chest. It framed his lips, making them seem even fuller, sexier, her thumb sweeping over them, feeling him suck it in gently ...

Was it a lifetime ago that he rescued her? Not only from the Death Star, but from despair. This? Them? Whatever it is, and they are, began with mutual derision mixed with attraction, but after Han completed his third or fourth supply run for her Alliance cell, a respectful detente turned into genuine friendship. But after the night on his ship when she wasn't sure she wanted to see the next morning. Han found her sobbing in a heap beneath the holochess table. Without a word he got down with her and spread his legs around her, listening to her damn the day she was born until he gently gripped her hands in his so she would stop punching his shoulder. She realized that her fear, pain, anger, and sadness no longer threatened to choke the life from her body as easily as Vader could have strangled her with the Force. Han exasperated her and excited her. And he made her feel safe? Alive? Just Leia? And they all could be dead or worse in the blink of an eye. This realization made her acknowledge she wanted him and welcomed his want in return.

She felt her hand being pulled away from his face as he bent forward barely grazing his lips to hers, moving slowly down her neck, nuzzling, brushing his furry cheek across her shoulder until sighing she closed her eyes and felt those full lips on hers. Yes, she liked his beard.

When the kiss ended, he stepped away rubbing the back of his neck and with a wink, "Hey go for your swim. I'll wait for you. Walk back to the Falcon together, grab some dinner and ..."

"Sounds good, Flyboy", turning her back to him, toeing off her sturdy boots on the pebbled shore and walking waist deep into the warm effervescent water before diving under, gliding to the opposite shore and back.

Settling on a boulder to pull on his pants and boots, holster and shirt slung over his shoulder, Han Solo watched Princess Leia lap across and back a handful of times.

Damn, how did they get here? How did They get here? Over two years since he, Chewie and Luke busted her out of the Death Star and he started doing runs for the Alliance. Quickly he knew he had misjudged her. Leia wasn't a zealot, but a pragmatist, she was no pampered socialite shilling for the Rebellion, she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty and could handle a blaster better then some of Rogues. Being honest, his baser instincts had wanted her in his bunk, within a parsec of having her body crushed against his in the celebratory chaos after the Kid destroyed the space station, where he would have shown her there was definitely more to him than money. Somehow despite telling Luke he left his chivalry for a ten-carat chrysopaz and good brandy on Commenor, his more noble attributes won out and he was satisfied for a time with the sweet chaste kiss the night before her birthday. But when she started to take refuge from her nightmares in his spare bunk after the night in traumatic shock she cursed Tarkin and Vader for torturing her and blowing up her home, High Command for making her a living icon of the Rebellion, her Parents for encouraging her political ambitions, then even himself, Luke, Kenobi, and Chewie for saving her. Han held her and let her beat her fist against his chest with every epithet she hurled out to the Universe. That is when he knew his admiration and hunger for her fused with something else; the need to protect her, to banish the demons from her mind, to help her destroy the Empire, and to give her such pleasure that she forgot everything else if even for a few seconds.


	2. Chapter2

Han stood with his back against the galley island, shook his head and smiled. He couldn't believe his luck as he watched the woman before him load the _Falcon_'s washing unit.

"Don't look at me like that, your Highness," he said and hooked his thumbs in the arm loops of his black athletic shirt and crossed his long legs clad in matching pants. "You are the one who suggested I cook and you would clean up."

Leia pointed to the ladle next to him and said "Someone has to clean up after you, Flyboy" She smirked back at him as she closed the door to the unit and hit the powerswitch with a decisive thump of her fist and spun around to face him. "Yes, and you certainly agreed to that arrangement rather swiftly, like someone who does not like to do dishes," she said with growing mirth in her voice. "Han, you came in here and all you did was put nerf cubes, vegetables, water, and spices in the Autochef, then poof", and she snapped at his hip with the towel she used to dry her hands, "soup."

"Hey! Hey, I thought you liked my stew?" Han contended with mock hurt as he put his hands on her hips and pulled her against him, "And yeah, I despise washin' up. C'mere." He settled her against his chest and brushed his right hand down her hip as he tried a sly attempt at untying the belt of her dress.

Leia was not going to let him get away with such a clumsy effort to undress her. Batting his hands away, she placed her bare feet atop his and then boosted herself up as she set out on her own mission to distract and disrobe. She kissed his chest just above the collar of his t-shirt and ran the back of her fingers down his face, glanced up to see his hazel eyes close. "Tell me again why you have the … beard," she said and then kissed him on one bare shoulder and tugged at the hem of his tee.

"Mmmmm, oh, right you weren't at the final mission brief," Han murmured, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before he moved on to the sensitive skin behind her ear. He caught her earlobe gently between his teeth and sucked it before he mapped the shell of her ear with his tongue and his beard rubbed over those tender spots of her throat and he felt her quiver against his body. He answered slowly, more interested in her reactions, "Me and Wedge were posin' as merchants in the Lotus Cluster. Male humans mark their readiness to enter a matrimonial agreement by growing a beard."

"You and Commander Antilles were supposed to be bachelors looking for brides?" Leia quizzed. Her flushed face told him she was both confused by her lack of knowledge on the assignment and enjoying his ministrations

"The cover was fraternal-spouses," Han explained with a raised eyebrow. "C'mon, you're the politician. Polyandry? Helluva culture. Since this place didn't work out, I'm thinkin' Mon, the Generals and you should give it some serious consideration for the next base."

"Yes, of course," Leia smiled as she put the pieces together, "I know the system … generations of low female birth rates, multiple male spouses. Yes, very interesting culture. We definitely have the correct personnel ratios to pull that masquerade off ..." she laughed, and gave his bum a playful squeeze.

Han seized her exploring hands to cut her off, then bent down to scooped her up into his arms before swiveling around and headed for the lounge. "Sweetheart, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other," he teased, "and I've seen and done a lot of strange stuff. I've always been for 'to each their own and whatever gets you through the night cycle', but right now there is only one way for me...monogamy."

"Han! ..."

They continued kissing as he walked with her in his arms from the galley to the dimly lit lounge. He gently set her down on the Dejarik table, just long enough to grab a blanket from an overhead compartment and spread it on the cool deck plating. "Yea, thought this would be more comfortable than the couch," he said as he lifted her off the table and onto the blanket with a wink.

"And what are we going to be doing down here?" Leia asked as Han sat with his back against the curved bench and she wriggled into his lap. "What's that word, the Corellian expression 'neck'? Are we going to be "neckin', Han?" she inquired, and he heard equal parts randiness and false innocence in her voice. Han stared at her lips as she spoke the words, unveiled desire coursing through his body. After two years of ramp up, he was still at times stunned that she could affect him with her touch, her eyes, her voice. He watched, mesmerized, as she turned and then pressed her mouth to his. She slowly sucked on his bottom lip before she pushed her tongue between his lips to prolong the kiss, and her fingers traced the patterns of his muscles through his t-shirt.

"You … are as deadly with that mouth ... as you are with a blaster … you are killing me," he said in a hoarse whisper as their lips parted and he stroked her hair.

"I'm not a Jedi Knight," she whispered back and slid her hand on his heaving belly.

"No?" Han questioned and with his quick draw speed, he shifted them and she was on her back, flat out below him. He held her hands to her sides as he knelt over her and began to cover her with neck, shoulders and the tops of her breasts with kisses. He caused her skin to goose flesh as he caressed her throat with his whiskered chin. "Got you, Princess."

"Han ... that …tickles," Leia mumbled and squirmed with anticipation under him as he tugged her dress open. Han gently dragged his mouth down her collar bone, between her breasts, rubbed a cheek across the cups of her thin cotton bra until her nipples were erect and tingling. He bought his mouth to her ear and continued his sensual torment with lips and scruffy face. Breathing hard into her skin, as he continued to kneel over her he felt her twist and buck nearly reaching him with her hips. He broke off and looked into her eyes. He murmured, his voice husky, full of sincerity and hunger, "S'ok? Leia? Should I stop?"

She stared back at him for a heartbeat or two, equally fevered and breathless. "Han, don't stop ...", and reached for the hem of his undershirt, pulled it up and over his head as she lifted herself up to her elbows and shrugged out of her dress completely.

Han leap up as Leia shimmied up against the sofa to watch him shed his loose pants. He paused standing before her, naked save the tight shorts similar to the ones she spied him in at the spring. They hung low on his hips, and were molded to the outline of his arousal. He laced his hands behind his head and surveyed her in nothing but her modest white skivvies, his mind boggled. Desire for her washed over him in waves.

Leia swore she could sense the heat from his body and lust radiating from his gold-green-gray eyes, and it fueled the carnality growing in her own core. Han knelt between her legs, and bowed his head to kiss her mouth hot and deep. Then he rocked back snaking his hands down her leg and lifted a foot to his face, rubbed her instep with his lips. She felt him graze her flesh with the roughness of his beard, and her toes curled as his mouth moved along each one. She met his eyes before he moved along her body to administer the same treatment to ankle and shapely calf. "Han...," she moaned and shivered with pleasure and felt her heart pounding in her ears and in her core.

"I think you like this, Leia ...," he said, his voice low, full of seductive potential. He watched her grip the edge of the blanket as he leaned forward to lift both her legs against his torso to kiss the backs of her knees and upper thighs just below the edge of her drawers, this caused her eyes to flutter. He saw her throw her head back against the lounger as he parted her legs and placed a foot on each shoulder, kissing the tops of her knees, her inner thighs. Back and forth between each leg he kissed, nuzzled, rubbed with soft lips, raspy chin and furry cheeks until he reached her sex. His nose pressed against the gusset of her underthings and inhalled "Mmmm yea Leia, I think. … I think this gets you excited."

Buzz...Ping...Buzz. Somewhere close, Han's commlink crackled to life in a calm stream of Shyriiwook, "/Cub, Little Princess. Young Jedi and I have returned. We are a quarter of an hour from the Falcon./"


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I have to give a great big fat "merci" to my beta readers: Erin Darroch and Justine Graham (Chapter 2) and Scruffy's Sweetheart (Chapter 3). You three are beyond generous with your time, guidance, and friendship. I also want to thank those of you who have left comments. It is truly thrilling to hear from you all. I must thank my one guest reader who left feedback and made me realize I had to suck it up and get a beta reader. A thousand thank yous! _

Leia palmed open the hatch to Han's cabin, about to announce that Chewie and Luke had left. instead she silently switched the door closed and stared at the unexpected sight she spied in the open 'fresher doorway.

Han stood before the sink, hair damp from the real water shower and a towel wrapped around his waist, applying shaving soap to his face. She continued to quietly watch him swirl the round bristle brush over his cheeks and chin, smearing the suds into his whiskers. Occasionally, Han dabbed the brush into a chipped ceramic mug to load it with more foam and scrutinized his reflection in the chamber's mirror.

His lower face resembled a well frosted _air cake_, Leia mused, as she watched him pick up an old-fashioned straight bladed razor by its Bantha tusk handle from the sink's edge. Its single durasteel blade gleamed; to Leia it looked sharp and as deadly as a rancor's fang.

Mesmerized, she sat on the edge of Han's oversized bunk as he began to shave. He gently scraped the blade against his left cheek in slow, even stokes in the direction of his beard as he held his cheek taut. Once he had cleared one cheek, he rinsed the razor and began to work on the other. Only then did he stop to acknowledge her.

"Enjoyin' the show, Sweetheart?" Han said with a wink before resuming his task. Tilting his head back, he lifted his chin and ran the razor down over his larynx to clear the stubble from his neck.

"You use a straight razor? Not a vibroshaver? Father always used a shaver." As Leia quizzed him, she realized that in two years of living in close company with Han, this was the first time she had witnessed him shaving.

"Nope. Only ever used ones like this. Vibros don't get you as close or smooth of a shave," Han said as he splashed his face with water from the basin and then wiped off the last bits of soap with a towel.

"It looks ancient. Where did you get it?" She murmured, spellbound by his ablutions.

"It was my Bestfather's," he said, using the Corellian idiom before switching to Basic, "umm, my Grandfather's. My mam gave it to me the day I left for Carida," he stated flatly. He said no more as he cleaned the blade, folded it shut and stowed it away in the cabinet behind the mirror, along with any further discussion on the matter.

"Oh? Your Grandfather? Your Mother? " Leia said softly, slightly shocked at this information, and looked at him pointedly for a moment. She wished Han would open up to her about his childhood and time as an Imperial cadet, but she let it pass for now and changed the subject to a decidedly happier topic.

"Luke went back to the barracks and Chewie said he wanted to go hunt. At least, I think that's what he said. So that just leaves us bunking here tonight." A smile returned to her face. "I didn't know you were going to shave so soon," Leia mused, working hard to keep the mischief from her voice as she rose and stepped towards the 'fresher.

"Can't have me goin' to my debriefing with High Command lookin' like I slept with a flock of nerfs or intend to enter your Lotus seraglio," Han teased. He stepped towards her, bending to nuzzle her neck with now smooth cheeks and chin and kiss her gently.

When their lips parted, he reminded her, "I'm the official non-official liaison between the independent freighters and the newly formed Alliance General Services Office."

"I am the AGSO, Liaison Solo," Leia giggled into his mouth, "and I loved the beard."

"I know." He said in a husky whisper as he leaned to capture her lips once more.

But Leia had other ideas and grabbed the towel from around his waist, crowing with glee that she caught him off guard.

"Oh you know, do you?" Leia teased him as he tried to cover his crotch with one large hand and reach for his cover with the other.

"You are in trouble, Princess", he threatened playfully as he watched her sit on the closed lid of the sani with the towel under her. Han abandoned his false modesty and lunged for her, as Leia tried to escape the 'fresher with her prize. He foiled her dash for the cabin by grabbing her arms and pinning her against the sink.

He pressed his warm bare body against hers, letting her feel his growing enthusiasm press into her stomach through the thin material of her dress. Han bent to capture her lips more urgently now, kissing her deeply, his tongue passing over hers. His hands slid down her arms, causing _porgflesh_ to form under his touch, and then he pulled at the belt of her dress, mimicking his earlier actions in the galley.

"No," Leia teased, pushing him back and out of the tiny 'fresher compartment. She laughed at the astonished look on his face. "If I can't have more of the beard, I want this," she said as she stretched out her hands to press her palms against his chest and bade him to sit on the double sized bunk. She knelt before him and traced along his ribs with her fingers, swirling them through his tawny chest hair and then down over the contours of his stomach, feeling his belly contract. Her hands traveled still lower, along the ridges of his groin muscles and finally to his cock. She touched it boldly, stroking it, feeling it grow and stiffen in her eager, prowling hands.

"Leia," he moaned, as she leaned to lick and swirl her tongue. She saw his nostrils flare with each sharp breath he now took. Han groaned as he watched her pleasure him with her tiny war-roughened hands and take the tip of him in her mouth. With one hand resting on his hip, she moved him closer, while her other gripped the base of his shaft and gently squeezed. The pressure of her hand and lips caused a shudder to ripple through his body and his cock to twitch between her ruby red lips.

Slowly, she pulled him completely into her mouth, sucking ever harder. Leia inhaled deeply, savoring the rich musky scent of him. Her ears were filled with the sound of him calling out her name in a long, **low cry that bordered on suffering**. She loved this, loved the power she had to excite him, to bring him so close to the edge of oblivion. She could feel a ravenous desire flood her own core, which began to tingle as the barest hint of his sweet salty essence hit her tongue and he began gently pistoning his hips.

"Leia, Sweetheart," Han pleaded with her reaching down to stroke her cheek, "if you don't cut that out soon this is gonna come to a fast, one-sided conclusion," he said with a touch of self deprecating humor.

She obliged and eased him from her mouth. Moving to stand before him, with her eyes locked on his, she began to undress, slowly untying her dress and pulling it open to let it slink off her shoulders and fall to the deck plates. She hadn't bothered with her bra and pants after the quick sonic she took when Luke and Chewie's impending arrival interrupted their earlier interlude. She saw the want in Han's eyes escalate as she watched his eyes roam over her creamy bare body as she stepped closer to him and the bunk.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" He asked her as he stood and extended his hand to rove the exposed skin of her belly and breasts before settling at last against her flushed cheek. "Do you know how badly I want to make you … come …"

_**To be continued!**_


End file.
